A Ghost's Worst Nightmare
by Frostbite711
Summary: Elsa is just a normal high school student. Or so everyone thinks. She's actually a legendary Ghost Hunter with ice powers. And she's after the most elusive prize of all, Danny Phantom. But things go wrong when she finds herself falling for the strange ghost boy, and even worse, finds out that he is Daniel Fenton!
1. Dreams of Elsa Winters

**This is my first Delsa Fanfic. I hope you enjoy!**

**I got this idea after reading The Princess and Me, I wanted to make a Delsa with Elsa as a hunter or assain. It sounded really interesting.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own any of the DP or Frozen characters.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_Elsa_

I sat at the table in the cafeteria, head down as I ate. I glanced up and scanned the room. Kids where still coming in and getting into the lunch line.

I stood up, leaving a strange miscellaneous blob of food. I had poked it, but couldn't bring myself to eat it. Then I took my tray and dumped the uneaten stuff into the trash. I then sat back down at my table, still scanning the room.

I reached a hand down and lightly touched the dagger that I hid in my jeans. I felt the cool metal and felt reassurance.

Eventually, I stood up and left. Then I heard a voice from behind me, "Where do you think you're going Elsa?"

"To my locker." I said, turning around and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh no you don't nerd."

"I am NOT a nerd. I'm smart, there is a difference Dash." I retorted to the tall blond jock.

"Oh no you're not."

"Oh? And what are you going to do to me? Shove me in a locker, beat me up, give me a wedgie?"

He glared at me. "I think you deserve something else for that attitude."

I sighed. "What ever. It's not like you haven't done everything in the bully handbook."

He growled and then he and his buddy picked me up, carrying me to the dumpster and throwing me in.

I scrunched up my face at the awful smell of garbage. I reached into my pants and grabbed the small dagger, sticking it in the crevis and prying open the door. Then I hauled myself out of the dumpster.

I dropped to the ground, and looked at my dirty clothes. I sighed, and then walked hurriedly to my next class – gym. Lucky me, I hopped in and took a quick shower to wash off the smell, even pulling out some stuff that had lodged itself in my braided hair.

I ruffled out my hair and combed out the trash. Then I shut off the water, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around myself. I then went to my locker and put on my P.E. clothes.

Drying off my hair quickly, I went outside the locker room and waited for class to start. The teacher came over to me and said, "A bit early Winters."

"Yes, I know. I got dumped in the garbage again, so I decided to take a shower."

"Fair enough." Then she walked away.

* * *

><p><em>Danny<em>

I walked into gym as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I entered the gym and saw a girl with blonde hair standing off to the side.

What was her name? I didn't really know her, she kept to herself most of the time.

I got dressed into my gym clothes and walked out. A few kids where filtering in, but I walked over to her.

"Uh, Elsa Winters right?"

She turned and fixed her startling icy blue eyes on me. "Yes. And you're Daniel Fenton."

"Danny." Just then, my ghost sense kicked in. _Oh no._

I turned around. "Uh, I got to go." I said, then raced off.

I ran behind the bleachers and transformed into my ghost form. My raven black hair turned white, my blue eyes became green, and my blue gym clothes turned into a black and white trimmed HAZMAT suit with a white strange D on it. Then I turned intangible and flew through the bleachers, throwing myself at the other ghost.

I even heard cheers from the students. "It's that cute ghost boy!" shouted Paulina.

* * *

><p><em>Elsa<em>

I watched as Danny ran off. Then I jumped when I heard a voice. Turning around, I saw the pulsing body of a ghost.

A smile spread across my lips. _Bait._

Then I whirled around when a black and white shape pcame out from behind the bleachers. _Just the ghost I was looking for._

I slipped away and went into the locker room, grabbing my dagger and suit.

Then I slipped them on when no one was looking.

I ran out of the locker room, and aimed my dagger at the other ghost. Then a bright light shot out, creating a net that wrapped itself around both Danny Phantom and the other ghost.

I bolted toward them, sucking them into my dagger. Then I ran for the wall, touching it and turning it to ice, Kids stared at me from everywhere.

I didn't care, but I ran off, carrying with me the celestial dagger.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahaha! I'm evil! And I know it!<br>**

**Not really. I just love torturing you with Cliff Hangers.**

**~ Frostbite711**


	2. Danny meets Elsa

**I feel bad for Elsa here...**

* * *

><p><em>Elsa<em>

I jolted awake. Then sighed when I saw the familiar ceiling of my room.

I sat up and looked around, the slipped out of my bed. I carefully walked down the hall and peered inside my sister's room. Good. She was still asleep.

Then I check my parents room, they were sleeping too. I smiled and quietly hurried to my room.

I sat down at my desk and fiddled with a mark on it. I traced my fingers along it and it glowed. Then a door opened to a secret layer. I stood up, and putting on some day clothes, I entered it.

The door closed behind me.

I strided forward, running my hand across the delicate sword and guns that sat on the tables. I walked up to a glass case and looked at the suit inside it. The outfit was an icy blue color. The mannequin had a head crown-like head band that went down and would wrap around my hair. It had a cape and the top went across my chest.

I then sat at a table with a large computer and pondered over my dream. I had capture the one thing that I had been after for months, the mysterious Danny Phantom. And also in that dream, Danny Fenton had talked to me, me! Okay, I admit it, I have a crush on him. I have ever since I saw him in science class.

I turned around and faced the picture I had of Paulina. Danny was to busy doting on her to even notice me, not that it made much of a difference. I was practically invisible to everyone but my family and bullies.

I threw the dagger at the picture, smiling when it hit her right in the face. Bulls eye.

Then one of my alarms blaref. I whirled to the screen and noticed my sister was walking down the hall. I jumped up and ran to the door. I opened it and slipped inside just in time for my sister.

"Hi Anna." I said.

She smiled at me. "You're up, and dressed. Come on! Let's get ready for school!" Then she skipped back to het room. I shook my head and carefully slipped a dagger into the strap on my leg. Then a small knife was placed in my pants.

Then I went into the kitchen and fixed nyself a meal. I looked up when the butler came in. "Morning!" I said cheerfully.

"I could have mafe your breakfast miss Winters."

"I'm perfectly able to do it myself. You can do Anna's." Then I sat down and began to eat.

* * *

><p><em>Danny<em>

I walked down the crowded halls of Casper high with Sam and Tucker. I wasn't talking.

Sam then spoke to me. "Danny, you okay? You're awfully quiet."

I sighed. "I'm just tired that's all. I didn't get much sleep last night because of you-know-who."

My friends nodded, then went off to their lockers. I soun my combination and groggily put my back pack away. Then I heard a Wam! and felt my locker door vibrate. A female voice said, "Ouch. Note to self: never again read a book in a crowded hallway."

I closed the door and looked down to see a girl wearing a cyan blue t-shirt and white jeans. "I'm sorry." I said, crouching down and holding out my hand.

The girl looked up and I saw stunning bright blue eyes looking at me. I realized I was staring and shook my head while helping her up.

* * *

><p><em>Elsa<em>

I looked up and my eyes met with Danny Fenton. I took his hand and grabbed my book. "You're Danny." I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "You know me?"

I nodded. "We gave science together." Then I looked down at my book and felt heat rising to my cheeks.

He tapped his chin. "Elsa Winters right?"

_Oh my gosh! He knows my name! _"Yeah. How do you know?"

"You're the new girl."

"Oh right." I glanced up at him. my palms suddenly got sweaty. "I uh, have to go." Then I walked around him and hurried off. _Breathe Elsa. Just breathe._

I then hurried off to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter may have more DP, we'll see.<strong>

**~ Frostbite711**


	3. Danny Phantom

**Okay, before I go into the story, I have something to say, please read this before you go on.**

**I enjoy writing these stories, but try not to write reviews that ask me to update. My life doesn't evolve around writing (even if I wish it did). I write these because I like to write, not for you. Sure, I do sometimes because I end up confusing you, but I like writing for the fun and joy of writing.**

**That's all. Sorry for ranting...**

**Anyway, here is chapter three.**

* * *

><p><em>Danny<em>

I sat down at my usual lunch table with Sam and Tucker. Sam started talking about some vegitarian junk whil Tucker argued against it. I smiled as I listened to their antics. Sure it may be annoying, but I couldn't stop every fight.

At somepoint, I don't know when, I noticed Dash smacking a tray into someone's face. We all turned, as it had been in the center of the room, and it was very loud.

The food clung to the girl's face. She was wearing cyan blue clothes. The girl looked up at Dash and gave him a smile. This sent shock to the room. No one really smiled after food was smashed into their face.

The girl then spoke. "You know, thanks. I always wanted to know what the school's lasanga tasted like. And now I do..." she licked her lips. "Hmm...Pasty. My favorite." Then she walked past Dash, food still clinging to her face.

Everyone watched, awe struck. She sat down at a table and wiped her face off, then grabbed her lunch bag and started eating, ignoring the stares. Then the lunch room went back to normal. Save Dash, who still watched her, obviously fuming at her unconcerned and sarcastic response.

"Who is that?" asked Tucker, staring at her.

I myself was staring, but not because of what had just happened, but because I thought I recognized her.

Sam nudged Tucker in the gut. "Ow! What was that for."

"Staring is rude Tucker. Even if she practically stood up to Dash. Right Danny?"

My mind was still trying to figure out who this girl was and I didn't know that Sam was addressing me until she shouted my name. "Wha?" I said, pulled out of my thoughts.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

Then it hit me. "That's Elsa Winters." I blurted out.

"What?" Tucker and Sam said in unison.

"That girl who just showed up Dash is Elsa Winters."

"How do you know her?" asked Tucker, leaning forward.

I scratched the back of my head in embarassment. "She uh, ran into my locker this morning."

* * *

><p><em>Elsa<em>

I sat alone at my table. I knew that Dash would try to get me back, but I didn't care. I pulled out my sandwich and took a bite, ignoring the stares of my peers. My back errect and posture strait, I carried on with my meal.

After my sandwich was finished, I grabbed my orange and unpealed it. I was glad that I had my hair up in my usual braided bun, because it would have been a pain to clean out of my casual left-sided french braid. And of course, I only wore the french braid at home, where only my family saw me.

I stayed at my table after finishing my meal and put in my head phones. I took out my IPod and turned my favorite song: "Let it Go" by Idna Menzel. I closed my eyes as I lost myself in the lyrics, unknowingly started to sing it out loud. The song ended and I opened my eyes. I realized that kids where staring at me.

I blinked and put away my earphones and IPod. Then I stood up and walked over to the trash can. I dumled my food in the garbage and walked out of the lunchroom. To tell you the truth, I was actually bummed that Dash didn't come after me. It might just be that I wanted sone excitment, especially since ghost activity had been down, which meant less chances of catching Danny Phantom.

Just as I was walking out, I heard a crash come from the Lunch room. I ran back in, pushing past the fleaing students. "Run! It's a ghost!" shouted one as I ran past.

I stopped in my tracks. _A Ghost?_

I then saw a green shape fly out of the lunchroom. It was a female ghost who looked like a lunch lady. I stared. I was just about to run to my locker to grab my gear when the lunchlady spotted me. She narrowed her eyes and shot lunch meat at me.

My eyes widdened and I rolled out of the way. I then turned and ran, with her following. My normal instincts kicked in and I just ran. I went into a hallway and to late realized there was no way out.

"Uh, oh." I said, pushing up against the wall. I reached toward my knife as she shot more food at me. I jump and the knife slipped out of my hand and skidded across the floor and haulted under the ghost. I bit my lip. There was no way I could grab my celestial dagger that was attached to my ankle in time, nor could I crawl over to my knife. I was utterly defenseless.

Then, just as she was about to launch more food at me, I heard a male voice shout, "Hey lunchlady!" Then a white fist came out of the wall and hit her in the face. She flipped backwards and landed right in font if me.

Then she was absorbed in green light from a thermas. I still stared at the ground and looked up when I saw white feet standing in my line of vision. Danny Phantom stood over me. I tried to contain the impulse to shout "You!" at him.

He held out a hand to me. "Hey, you okay civilan?"

I pushed his hand away and got to my feet, checking my clothes. "I'm fine. Thanks for the save." I said, forcing apprectiation into my voice.

He dropped his hand. "Your welcome." Then he turned and flew off, phasing through the ceiling. I then ran over and grabbed the knife on the floor and slid it back into my pants.

I check the halls before I walked to my locker. As I stood with the door open, I couldn't help but notice how he had asked if I was okay. There was something familar in the way he said it, and the genuine concern in his voice. I shook my head. He was a ghost, I was a Ghost Hunter. There was nothing to it, we were opposites. But still...

I grabbed my things for the next class and slamed my locker shut. Then I headed to gym.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, that was exciting wasn't it. Told you we might see some Danny Phantom<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please, don't forget to review!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	4. Dodge Ball

**Chapter four!**

* * *

><p><em>Elsa<em>

I stood in the gym room, waiting for class to start. I was dressed in my gym clothes and I kept my hair in its tight bun. Of course a little bit of my hair was in my face, but I didn't care. It wasn't that big of a deal.

And I of course, was bore out if my brains. I kept myself occupied by thinking back to my earlier encounter with Danny Phantom. He was very interesting indeed. This just made my eagerness to capture him grow.

Then someone called my name, snapping me out if my thoughts.

"Elsa?"

I turned to see Daniel Fenton. "H-Hello." I stuttered. _How embaressing. Get it together Elsa!_

"I just wanted to say that it was really brave of you to ignore Dash like that. Very few people would have done that."

I nodded and looked down, hoping he didn't see my cheaks blush at his complement. Then the bell rang and the teacher came over.

"All right wimps. Let's start off class with five laps around the room." I heard groans stretch across the room, but kids started running anyway. I started off.

After a few seconds, I realized I was at the front. And I remembered that people would think it strange. I was only physically fit thanks to the tiring job of Ghost hunting. I slowed my pace just enough so little by little I dropped behind, like I was getting tired.

I then glanced over and saw the spiky raven hair and blue eyes of Daniel Fenton. After five laps, I forced myself to pant, even though I was hardly exhausted. I clunched my side in fake pain.

Lucky me, I had gotten really good at tricking people into believing that I was a weakling. I hid a smile.

Our teacher gave us a few minutes to rest, and I took that time to use as an adavantage and made sure my hair was still up. I didn't want it in my face, nor was I going to let my fellow students see what I looked like with it down.

I glanced over the other students until my gaze rested on the _A-listers. _I'd never let them know that my family was rich, because they tended to be shallow and would only want to be my friends because I was "loaded" so to speak.

Then the teacher announced we be playing Dodge Ball. We were split into to teams: The A-lister verses the unpopulars. I didn't care, either way it was just a game. We started off. Star and one of the others got out first.

I dodged with easy. Compared to Ghost fighting, this was nothing - except for the simple fact that my only weapon was a ball and I couldn't use my powers. After several minutes, it was Danny, Valeri and I against Paulina and one of her goons.

How Danny had stayed in so long was a mystery to me - Danny wasn't the most athletic kid in the school, then again, I didn't act like one either.

Paulina then did something spiteful, she used her "charm" on Danny and got him distracted, then her friend thre her call at Danny getting him out, while hitting him in the face.

My eyes widened and then I spun toward Paulina. In a flash, I flung the ball from my hand. The ball whipped through the air and hit Paulina, then bounced off and hit her friend. I stood up strait and watched Paulina fall to the ground, crying. _Wimp._

I turned and walked to the showers, head held high as I felt the whole class staring at me. Valeri caught up with me as I headed in. "Elsa, remind me to never get on your bad side."

I smiled and got into the shower.

After rinsing my body and cleaning my hair, I stepped out. I grabbed a towel and reached for my clothes. I stopped when I realized I couldn't find them. I was sure that they had been here a minute ago.

Then it clicked. _Paulina._ I growled and put my wet hair up. Then I strutted into the locker room. I went to my locker and pulled out spare clothes. I alway kept some in here because I knew that bullies tended to do these things. I turned to where Paulina was watching me with a smirk on her face.

I smiled at her and then pulled out the spares, and put them on. I heard her frustrated growl. Now I was wearing a dark blue shirt and a black skirt. I grabbed my stuff and left.

I stood by the door as I waited for the bell to ring. My hair was starting to dry and I looked over as Paulina came over.

"Hey there." I said causually.

She glared at me. "Listen here nerd. You don't want to mess with me, I can make your life miserable."

I gave her a smile. "Go ahead. You don't scare me. Neither do your petty threats. So if you want to bully me, fine, just don't expect me to take your hurtfull words and actions to heart." Then the bell rang. I slipped passed them and turned to look at her saying, "later gator."

* * *

><p><em>Danny<em>

I watched as Elsa walked away from Paulina with a "later gator." I hadn't seen her throw the ball, because I was a little winded, but I had seen it hit Paulina. I now realized that she had used her looks against me. Now _THAT_ was low. I had also heard the whispers: "Did you see that throw?" "Elsa threw that? I thought she was a weakling."

I shook my head and walked to my locker. Sam and Tucker were waiting for me.

"Hey guys. You wouldn't believe what just happened. The new girl, Elsa Winters, she flung a ball at Paulina that also got her team mate out and helped us win the game." I said a this with my words getting faster at each second.

Sam held up a hand. "Slow down." she said as we headed off to our last class: math with Mr. Lancer.

I slowed down. "Okay. I got out in Dodge Ball and just after, Elsa Winters, flung a ball at Paulina. Her aim was flawless. She knocked out Paulina and one of her friends. Which won us the game."

"Wow. That must have hurt the Shallow Queen." said Sam.

"Apparently it did. Elsa came out wearing different clothes, and she blew off Paulina's threat."

Then something, or rather someone, caught my eye. I saw Elsa entering Mr. Lancer's classroom. I glanced at my friends. Tucker was watching her like a hawk as we entered.

She was wearing a short black skirt and a dark blue top. I saw her look up when we entered. Our eyes locked for a second before she hastily lowered her gaze. Three empty seats sat next to her, the only empty ones. I sat next to her, Sam behind and Tucker diaganol.

I noticed her glance over then sink lower into her seat, her cheaks turned slightly pink. I couldn't help but smile, which made her bury her nose in her math book as Lancer continued the lesson. I thought she wasn't paying attention until we started on our homework. She was staring at her math book and writing things down on a sheet of paper.

I stared down at my book, trying to figure out the problem. After about ten minutes, I finally finished number two. And by then, I noticed Elsa had her nose in a book. I sighed. I hated math.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that as much as I did. And thanks for your support on this story!<strong>

**Please review!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	5. The capture of Dani Phantom

**Be expecting some Ghost hunting action in ths chapter. But it may not happen. We'll see how it turns out!**

**Here is chapter five!**

* * *

><p><em>Elsa<em>

I walked to my locker and stuffed my school work into my backpack. Today had been exciting. Not only did Danny Fenton talk to me, Twice! but I also got to see the thing I've been trying to capture since we moved here.

I sighed and headed out onto the school grounds. I was to lost in my thoughts to look where I was going and I tripped. I started to feel my self fall forward until my chin hit the floor. "Ouch!" I said, rubbing my jaw.

I heard the nasally laugh of Dash and I turned to glare at him, forcing all my anger into that glare as be high fived one of his friends and walked off. I glared after them until I heard someone say, "You okay there Elsa?"

I looked up to see Danny Fenton holding a hand out to me. I took it and stood up, brushing off my shirt. "I-I'm fine. Just a little bonk. Nothing that can't heal on its own." I replied. Then I glanced behind him and saw a girl in Goth attire with a strange ponytail and an African-American kid with glasses and a red baseball cap.

Danny noticed my shifted gaze and said, "Oh sorry. This is Tucker and Sam, my best friends. Tucker, Sam, this is Elsa Winters."

The girl, Sam, looked me up and down before coming forward to shake hands. Tucker had rushed forward saying, "So you where the one who knocked out Paulina. And ignored Dash."

I smiled. "Yep. But now I have a reputation with the bullies, one that makes me a bigger target than before."

Sam shrugged. "All of us have a reputation with them, but out of us three, Danny has it worse." She said as we started walking toward the door. I glanced at Danny who hunched his shoulders.

Then Tucker said, "Hey, Elsa. Why don't you join us to get something to eat?"

I was about to say yes when I remembered that I had research and upgrades and whatnot to do. "Sorry guys. I have a bit of homework to finish."

"You can do homework after."

I shook my head. "No, I also have a Job to get to. But I'll see you later right? Monday?"

They glanced at each other. "Well if you have the chance, you should come to a sleep over at my house." said Sam.

I smiled and said, "Sure!" Then I waved goodbye before turning and walking away briskly.

Okay, I admit it. I lied, but I couldn't tell them that I was going to hunt ghosts. That would be weird. In some sense though, I was telling the truth. Ghost Hunting was my job.

* * *

><p><em>Danny<em>

As we watched Elsa walk away, I heard Sam say, "Something seems off."

I turned to her. "Sam, you think several things are off."

She glared at me. "No, I mean about Elsa."

Tucker and I stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well if she has a Job, then why is she rushing off in that direction?"

"Well perhaps her job is that way, or its a night job, or she has to change." Tucker argued.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Her house is that way numbnuts."

"Yes, but she could be changing, or working later."

"Sam, how do you know where her house is?" I asked.

"She's my neighbor. And Tucker, that doesn't change the fact that she is rushing."

"For crying out loud! Stop arguing. Let's get to know her before we second guess her." I interrupted, trying to calm them before their bickering got worse.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Danny haven't you been worried that we haven't seen more of you-know-who?"

I shook my head. "No. I've been getting more sleep and time to myself."

Sam grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look into her eyes. "Okay Danny. Ever sense Elsa and ger family came, I've noticed your ghost sense going off, and before you can get there, they've disappeared."

I pushed her arms off and headed toward the Nasty Burger. "Drop it Sam. We don't know all the facts, I don't want to jump to conclusions."

Tucker ran up to me and replied to Sam. "He's right Sam. You're being paranoid."

Sam narrowed her eyes, but caught up to us, grumbling something about boys. I shut her out and thought back over the day.

* * *

><p><em>Elsa<em>

It was late. I was in my secret lab, looking at my "prizes". They hissed as I passed them. I turned and quick as lightning, shoved an electrical ghost shocker into their cage. They squeled in pain and I pulled the shocker out. "Don't test me ghosts." I snarled.

I then heard beeping and rushed over to my console. A bright light showed on the surface of the green radar. A ghost was passing by.

I smiled and put on my hunting outfit. Then I grabbed my dagger and a gun, straping them to my belt. I ran ovet to a cylindrical devise and pushed a few buttons. My body burst into tiny particals of light, only to reapear outside. I looked up into the air, scanning.

Then I saw it, black and white. _Yes! _I ran to toward it. And with out the ghost knowing, I shot a spear of ice at it. Then launched a net from the dagger. The ghost fell.

I ran toward it, using my ice powers to help me -by creating a type of slide like Ice Man from the X-men does. I then walked up to the net and looked in.

"You're not Danny Phantom!" I said.

The ghost rolled over. It was a girl! "Yes I am."

"No you're not. At least not the one I want. Just my luck. I'll never manage to get him." I kicked at the ground in frustration. Then I looked back at the girl. "What ever, a ghost is still a ghost." I aimed my dagger at her and she let out a scream before she was sucked into the demensional relm with in my dagger. I grumbbled to myself as I teleported back to my lab where I put her in a seperate cage from the others.

"You can't keep me in here! My cousin will come looking for me!" The girl shouted.

I shoved the shocker at her to knock her out. "Shut it." I growled befkre I undressed into my normal attire and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>That was fun! If you were wondering, she caught Dani Phantom instead of Danny Phantom.<strong>

**Please don't forget to review!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	6. You Have Friends Now

**Hey ya'll. So I really want to do this scene so I'm abandoning my other stories that need attention for now.**

**Here is Chapter seven!**

* * *

><p><em>Elsa<em>

I sat at the dinner table with my mother, father, and sister eating steak. I poked amiously at my food, my mind whirling with disappointments and thoughts.

"Elsa!" shouted my father, pulling my out of my revere.

"Huh, what?" I asked, instantly alert.

Anna giggled and I sent her a death glare. "How was your day Elsa?" repeated my mother.

"Oh. Well, it was fine. I got hit in the head with a locker."

My parents stared at me. I raised my hands and said, "Not by bullies! I was reading and wasn't looking where I was going and then, Bonk! Right into an open locker door."

My parent's sighed in relief. "Anything else?"

"I ignored a bully who pushed food into my face, one a dodge-ball game, and tripped." I purposefully left out the ghost because I knew my parents would freak out.

But, Anna knew me to well to know that I was hiding something about a guy, for she scooted closer and looked me in the eye. "Anything else Elsa?"

I shifted uncomfortably under my family's gaze, and I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "Um...I talked to Danny Fenton three times today," I managed to get out in a quiet voice.

Anna squealed. And my parents looked at me. They all knew of my crush on Danny, if only because Anna had blabbed it out the first day of school.

"Oh, uh. Speaking of which, his friend, Sam Manson invited me to a sleepover. I was wondering if I could go."

My mother looked at her husband before replying, "Sure sweetie. It's good to know that you're making friends with our neighbors."

I smiled and gave my parents a hug and saying, "Thank you!" Then I returned to my seat to finish my food.

* * *

><p><em>Danny<em>

I sat outside Sam's house with Sam as I waited for the others to show. I was worried, Dani hadn't come last night and we were supposed to meet. With my thoughts swirling, I hardly noticed when Tucker came up, except that he made a big fuss about one of his electronics.

I turned to my friends and said, "Have either of you seen Dani?"

They shook their heads. Then tucker asked, "Why?"

I sighed as I scratched the back of my neck. "we were supposed to go flying last night, but she didn't show. She promised to be there."

"Well maybe she got caught up?"

"Hmm...Maybe."

Then the door to a house not far from Sam's opened and Elsa stepped out. She held a simple blue duffel bag and turned back to say something to someone inside the house. A girl with red hair tied into two braids ran out and gave Elsa a hug. Elsa smiled and patted her on the head before stepping down and coming over to Sam, Tucker and I.

"Hey guys. Sorry to keep you waiting, my mother made sure I had everything, and a present for your mother Sam." With that she reached into her bag and pulled a box with flowered wrapping on it.

Sam waved a hand. "Come inside and you can give it to my mother."

Elsa smiled. "Okay."

Then Sam opened the door and we stepped in. I noticed Elsa glance around with wide eyes, letting out a gasp of awe.

Then Sam's mother came down the stairs. "Hey Samantha. What are your friends here for?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "The sleepover."

"Ah...And who's this!" she called, coming down and approaching Elsa.

"Uh...Hi. I'm Elsa Winters, Amelia's daughter."

"Oh! It's so nice to meet you. Your mother talked highly of you." She turned to her daughter. "Glad to see you've made friends with someone with more, uh, you know." With that comment, she shot a glare at me and Tucker.

Elsa shifted and then seemed to remember the gift. "Here. It's a present from my mother."

"Thanks! You're such a doll. Carry on."

* * *

><p><em>Elsa<em>

I glanced at Sam, then at her mother. I then leaned toward whoever was closest, which turned out to be Danny, and said, "I can't believe that she is Sam's mother."

Danny looked at me and nodded. "You and me both."

I followed Sam down a flight of stairs, which led into an indoor theater. My eyes widened. "You have a theater in your home!"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. So, why don't you guys set out your sleeping bags while I go get some sleepover activities."

Then she left Danny, Tucker and I. I felt oddly uncomfortable with my crush and another guy in the same room with me, alone. I pulled out my sleeping bag and set out my pillow. I then sat criss-cross-apple-sauce on the floor, turned to face them.

"So, how long have you guys been friends?" I asked them.

Danny shrugged. "Several years."

Tucker nodded. "We had our ups and downs, but you know how it goes."

I shook my head. "No, I don't. I've never had any friends before." I looked down at my snowflake painted toenails.

I knew they where looking at me sympathetically, so my plan was to avoid their gaze.

I only looked up when I felt a hand cupped under my chin. I felt my face lifted up until I locked eyes with Danny. He gave me a smile and said, "Whether you had friends in the past doesn't matter. You have us now."

A small smile tugged on my lips. "Uh...Thanks guys."

We then heard the sound of Sam's cargo boots on the stairs and pulled away from each other. Sure, we hadn't kissed or anything, but it was still awkward.

Sam came down with board games, movies and snacks. She walked in and set them down. "So, what do you guys want to do first?"

* * *

><p><strong>Boring, I know. But this is setting up what happens in the next chapter.<br>**

**And I cannot stress this enough: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	7. Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom?

**Hey ya'll. So I really want to do this scene so I'm abandoning my other stories that need attention for now.**

**Broken Princess of the Angels: Thanks for putting this and Beware of Banshee on your favorite list. If I did dedicate my chapters to someone, I would dedicate this to you!**

**Here is Chapter seven!**

* * *

><p><em>Elsa<em>

What a surprise, we were watching a horror film. I would have been scared, if my life hadn't been a thousand times scarier than the Hollywood movies.

Then my radar watch beeped. My head jolted down to look. A ghost was nearby me. I was about to figure out the direction when Tucker said," What's the alarm for?"

"Oh, I have to take some medication. I'll be right back." I lied, then grabbed my duffel bag and head toward the restroom.

I entered and closed the door behind me as I examined the watch. I turned on the water to make it appear like I was getting water for the Meds.

I heard Sam call, "Can we play?"

"Go ahead!" I said back as I quietly and slowly opened the door and looked out. Luckily, I had shut off the alarm and now it was telling me the ghost was...Danny? But that couldn't be, he was so...Normal. _Well except for every time...No. I'm not going down that road._

Then I closed the door again as it beeped. This time it was softer, which meant that the ghost was farther away.

I bit my lip as I tried to figure out what to do. Then I decided to put on my Ghost Hunting suit. After a few minuets, I pushed a button on my watch - it made my body break into little particles of light as I teleported onto the street. Before I had left, I had turned off the water and told them I was using the restroom.

I glanced around, hands braced in case I had to use my powers. My head moved back and forth as I swept the streets for the ghost. Then I heard a nasally voice declare, "I am Technus, master of all Technology."

My eyes widened and I whirled around toward the sound.

* * *

><p><em>Danny<em>

I sat at the plush chair as the movie continued. At some point, I felt a chill and my ghost sense shot from my mouth.

"Uh, Guys?"

Sam and Tucker looked at me. "What Danny?"

"I uh, got to go take care of something. Tell Elsa I'll be right back."

Sam looked at Tucker as they realized what was going on. Then they nodded and I ran to my bag, grabbing the Fenton Thermos. A bright, blueish-white ring formed at my middle section and split into two rings, transforming me into my ghost form.

My hair was now snow white, my eyes glowed green, and I now wore a black and white Hazmat suit.

I nodded to them before turning indivisible and phasing myself through the ceiling of the theater room. I came out into the street and looked around for the ghost. Then I heard a voice to my left.

"Face the power of my technology whelp!"

It had to be Technus, which was confirmed when two computers zipped by my head and around a corner.

I flew towards it and peered around. A girl in a cyan blue jumpsuit with a cape and blonde hair faced Technus. He shot some of the electronic devices at her, which she dodged and shot a blast of ice at. This was interesting.

Then a blast of energy from some sort of concocted tech came toward the girl. "Look out!" I yelled, shooting toward her.

She turned to late and got hit with the blast in the chest. She flew a few feet and landed on the pavement, rolling a few more feet.

My eyes went wide and I whirled around to Technus.

"Well if it isn't the ghost child. You won't defeat me this time!"

I narrowed my eyes and flew at him, hands charging up ectoplasmic energy. I hit him in the chest and while he was trying to reorient himself, I yanked out the Fenton Thermos. Then I pulled the lid off.

"Maybe someday, just not today."I replied as he was sucked in screaming.

I turned around and landed on the ground. I stared when I realized the girl was gone, at least until I felt a spark of ice shoot at me. I whirled around to face an angry girl who yelled at me.

"That ghost was mine!"

Then she charged into me, knocking me to the ground. Pale blue sparks shown on her fist before she punched me. "Wait!" I tried, only to receive another punch in the face that caused me to loose consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Elsa<em>

I punched the ghost until he passed out. I don't know why, maybe all the anger I had held in had finally vented out. Still, I didn't need to do that. I could have just sucked him into my dagger.

I shook my head and stood up, my foot resting on his chest as I reached for my dagger.

Before I could, a ring of blueish-white light appeared on his middle section. It split in two before spreading across his body, the outfit changed.

This was strange, most ghosts couldn't do this.

I kept my hand on the dagger in case I'd need it then my eyes widened as the rings disappeared, revealing..._Danny?_

_It...Couldn't be. This is a dream, or a trick. Danny is just a normal kid._

Then I again felt the sting of the energy that had hit me in the gut. _Nope, this is real..._

I stared, disbelieving that the boy in front of me was none other than the ghost boy: Danny Phantom.

I blinked as I came to realize something: _My crush, was my worst enemy!_

I closed my eyes and shakily grabbed my dagger out. I held it poised above me as I was about to suck Danny into it.

Then I peeked open my eyes and looked at him. Then my reserve collapsed. I couldn't do this to him!

I fell to my knees, dagger slipping from my grasp and I sat over him with my face in my hands as I cried. This wasn't how it was supposed to be!

But how was it supposed to go? Danny being just a normal kid? No! Fate just _HAD _to mess with me. It just _HAD _to make my crush and friend my enemy!

I looked up as I heard voices. My eyes recognized them as Sam and Tucker.

I stood up quickly and pushed a button on my watch, making me break into light particles and reappear in the bathroom. I sat on the floor as I calmed myself. Then I sniffled and stood up, cleaning up my face and changing back into my sleep over clothes.

I shoved my suit into my bag as I heard footsteps and walked out of the bathroom carrying my duffel bag.

I looked over as Sam and Tucker walked in with Danny hanging in between them, still unconscious. I made a show of dropping my bag in fake surprise and running over to help them get him to a chair.

"Oh my gosh! What happened!"

Sam looked at me. "We don't know. We found him in the streets like this."

"Why was he out there?"

Tucker answered, "He wanted to get some time to think."

I glanced over at the TV. "In the middle of a movie?"

Tucker nodded and Sam elbowed him in the gut. "Ow!" he yelped.

Sam and I smiled, but mine was forced.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun! Elsa found out his secret! When will he learn hers? Or will he find out to late?<br>**

**Please review!  
><strong>

**~ Frostbite711**


	8. Sleepover Comes to a Close

**Hi again. I'm hoping to add in why Elsa hunts ghost and more about her in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Danny Phantom, I only own this story. (I probably forgot to put this in earlier)**

**Here is Chapter eight!**

* * *

><p><em>Elsa<em>

Sam sat next to Danny, worry clear on her face. Tucker looked up every once in a while at Danny from his PDA, while I read a book. I moved my hand up and twisted a loose lock of platinum blond hair absentmindedly in fingers.

All of a sudden, there was a groan. In a flash, everyone gathered around Danny. His eyes flickered open and then jerked wide open as he yelped.

Tucker and I laughed while Sam asked, "are you okay?"

Danny sat up and glared at us. "Oh, I'm fine. Other than feeling like I was hit by bricks!"

I fought the urge to bit my lip and instead, looked down and the floor.

Sam looked at Tucker and smiled, "You're fine then."

"No he's not." I responded, noticing a bruise on his forehead. Now I _really_ wanted to bite my lip.

I reached forward and lightly touched it.

"Ow!" he shouted, jerking away.

"Sorry!" I responded, pulling my hand back and biting my lip.

"No, it's okay. It wasn't your fault."

_Yes is was._

There was a long silence before Sam turned and headed toward the stairs saying, "Let's get you some ice. Come on Tucker."

She then hauled Tucker upstairs, leaving me alone with Danny.

He held his head while I stared ahead, standing next to him awkwardly.

"What happened?" I whispered, even though I already knew.

Danny looked up at me, his icy blue eyes locking with mine. "I was out in the streets and a ghost attacked me."

I nodded. "I've only seen two ghosts, but I've heard they are quiet frequent around here," I lied.

Danny smiled. "Many call this place the ghost capital of the world."

"I bet you get caught up in their attacks a lot."

He blinked, looking shocked before recovering. Then he gave me a strange look. "Why do you say that?"

I shrugged. "I've notice that you like to hang out at the Nasty Burger and they have a lot of the attacks. As well as the school."

Danny nodded, excepting my explanation. Then we heard footsteps as Tucker and Sam came back in, holding an ice pack.

* * *

><p><em>Danny<em>

I took the pack and leaned back in the chair. Sam sat down and turned the movie back on.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Elsa had sat back down and every once in a while, her gaze would wonder over to me. Not at my face, but at my body.

I didn't see sympathy in her eyes, but instead, I saw something else...

I couldn't quiet place it, but it might have been a mixture of fear, anger, and internal pain.

I would've asked, but I respected her privacy and didn't want to have the others question her. So, silently, I vowed I would talk to her about it in private.

I then focused my attention back to the movie and near the end, glanced over at Elsa. She was sleeping.

Her delicate eye lids closed over her beautiful blue eyes, her loose blonde hair falling into her face, and her body curled up as she slept.

Unlike most people, she didn't look uncomfortable. In fact, she didn't seem to notice that she was sitting in a chair.

Then I yawned. Looking over at my friends, I noticed that only Sam was still awake.

Leaning over, I tapped her shoulder. She glanced at me, her violet eyes fixing on me.

"What?" she whispered.

"I think it's time we all went to bed," I replied, pointing at Tucker and Elsa.

She hesitated before nodding. "Okay." Then she turned off the movie and got herself ready, me likewise.

Once I entered the room, I walked over and shook the shoulder of my other two friends.

Tucker jolted awake and jumped while Elsa's eyes jerked open and then focused on me.

"What?" She said, yawning.

"Time to go to bed sleepy heads."

She gave me a smile before walking over to the bathroom. Then a few minutes later, she emerged and crawled into her sleeping bag. Tucker on the other hand, smacked into the wall before going into the bathroom.

I looked at Sam and we chuckled together while Elsa let a small smile graze her fine lips.

* * *

><p><em>Elsa<em>

I woke again to the sound of shifting sleeping bags and feet pounding on the stairs. I rolled over and let out a groan as my hip bone grazed roughly on the floor. Sitting up, I rubbed it.

"Morning Elsa," said Sam. I turned to look at her and gave her a smile. The Goth gave me a much smaller smile back.

Then I pulled my leg out of the wrappings of my bag before glancing around. Danny was asleep on the floor in an awkward position while Tucker was curled up with what appeared to be his PDA.

"Is there anything to eat?" I asked, turning back to Sam.

Sam nodded. "My parents are making some food. Will you help me wake the boys?"

I nodded. "Who would you like to wake up."

She gave me a mischevious smile. "Tucker will be more fun."

"Okay, I'll do Danny."

She then snuck over to Tucker and tentatively reached for his PDA. I watched before turning to Danny.

I bit my lip as I examined his face. _What would wake him up?_ I wondered. Then I bent towards his ear and whispered, "Ghost twelve o'clock."

His eyes shot open and he sat up. I looked away, trying to hide my laughter and guilt behind my blonde hair that I had carelessly taken out.

"Wow, Elsa," said Danny as Tucker grabbed for the PDA which now sat in Sam's hand. Tucker than gave up and woke up, glancing over at me as I hurried off to the bathroom with my bag, my cheeks burning.

~TIME SKIP~

After breakfast, I left Sam's place, saying goodbye to my friends. Luckily I had put my hair up before I had gone upstairs. I didn't feel comfortable with my hair down in front of strangers, even if they were my friends. I still didn't know much about them.

I walked to my house and knocked. I smiled as I heard the quick footsteps of my sister. She opened the doors and her face brightened as she gave me a hug.

"You're back!"

"Anna, I was right next door. I didn't go all the way around the world."

She smiled as I got in. "I know. But I missed you."

"Thanks, now, let me take care of my stuff."

"The butler can do that."

"I'd rather do it myself."

"Okay," she said, then turned and skipped away.

I shook my head before walking back to my room where I unloaded everything but my dirty clothes and my suit.

I looked at my hunting outfit before sadness overwhelmed me and I remembered what had transpired a few hours ago. Looking around, I shut my door and changed, then entered my secret lair.

The white and black ghost girl was awake again. She floated in her cage as I entered and closed the door. Then I walked over to my tables, emptying my bag of it's contents.

Suddenly, curiosity took over and I looked at the ghost girl.

"What's your name ghost?"

She crossed her arms. "Why do you want to know all of a sudden. I did tell you my name."

"Careful ghost, just be glad I haven't torn you apart yet."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm Danielle Phantom, or Dani for short."

"Can you shift like Danny Phantom?"

Dani stared at me, shocked. "How do you...?"

"I saw Danny shift yesterday night."

"Yes."

I blinked, fighting the tears that threatened to come. "Can you show me?"

She nodded before a ring of light appeared around her middle. Then, just like Danny, it split and traveled up her body. What I saw was a girl with red shorts and shoes, a blue hoodie, and a red cap over raven black hair and icy blue eyes.

I put a hand to my mouth before turning, hiding my tears as I started to cry. "Oh god, what have I done. I'm a monster. Capturing kids, beating up my friend till he passed out..."

I broke off once I came to a decision. Turning to Dani, I pressed a button that opened her cage.

"You don't belong in here."

She blinked before changing and flying out of the cage. "Why are you letting me go? I thought you hated ghosts?"

"I do...But you're not like the others. You weren't the one who destroyed my life, neither is Danny."

She floated over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "What destroyed your life?"

I shook my head. "I can't tell you..."

"Please..."

Turning to her, I saw sympathy in her eyes. I was just about to answer when my camera's beeped.

"Not now. Just don't tell Danny who I am," I said before quickly getting out of my suit. As I exited my lair, I glanced back and saw Dani salute before phasing through the ceiling saying, "I will."

Then I walked into my room, opening the door as Anna came knocking.

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't that interesting? Sorry, You'll have to learn more about her past next chapter. (Maybe).<br>**

**So, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please don't forget to review!  
><strong>

**~ Frostbite711**


End file.
